Episode 8132 (24th May 2013)
Plot Roy remains distracted at the cafe and snaps at the customers. Carla feels guilty about only offering Rob the Head of Distribution role. Fiz tries to convince Chesney that he's no need to push weights and that it's his character that counts. He tells her about his date with Sinead. Tina rips into Katy when she starts to lay down the law to her. Rob breezes into work, telling Carla that she's the boss and he's keen to start again. Pleased, she tells him she's glad he came back. A tired Karl starts to make mistakes at work as he labours on the Rovers job. Tracy knows that Rob's attitude is a front and when Carla asks her to pick up an expensive order of silk Rob reveals his plan to hit Carla where it hurts by staging a robbery and flogging the goods while Carla claims on the insurance. Karl tries to bury his guilt as he hears that Dev Alahan is struggling to cope with the kids. Dev gets a phone call to say that Aadi’s been in trouble at school. Tina packs in her job at the Builder's Yard when Stella offers her her old shifts back at the Rovers. Out in the Underworld van, Tracy meets Lee, a contact of Rob's, who "steals" the silk from her. Peter advises Dev to get the twins to talk about their feelings rather than bottle them up. Chesney gets new clothes before his date with Sinead. As Carla starts to wonder where Tracy is, she turns up at the factory with her clothes dishevelled and a cut lip, claiming that she was set upon and robbed. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lee - Darren Connolly Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor, office and packing area *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob arranges for an order of silk to be 'stolen' from Tracy's van; Sinead is puzzled by Chesney's behaviour; and Peter advises Dev to get the twins to talk about their feelings. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,080,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes